Icy Paradise
by parry
Summary: Sequel to Final Race! Chapter 11: Rahzel and Atomika approach the hospital while Psymon and Brodi reflect on how this happened. Is Kaori losing her faith in herself, or Mac? Does Psymon really even give a damn anymore?
1. Hawaii

TITLE: An Icy Paradise  
  
GENRE: Romance/Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some swearing in some chapters. Nothing bad, though.  
  
Pairings: Kaori/Mac (Kaori/Psymon? Ooh! I dunno! You're gonna have to read and find out!!)  
  
AN: I love you reviewers! Thank you so much for being my loyal readers in my other story, "Final Race". It was wonderful writing that story. Finally, I finished it, and decided to come up with a 2nd part! It's a little short, kinda like a prologue! Here it comes! Enjoy! Love yah reviewers! Oh, yeah. Please review! For the love of all things good and cheesy, review! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything at all! I don't own SSX and I sure as hell don't own Tokyo Pop! I love Tokyo Pop! And SSX! Thank you EA Big for SSX 3! I don't own anything! I'm just some high school student who likes to write fanfiction! So don't sue me! Please! I need money to buy more manga and video games! Especially Soul Calibur II because Link is in it!! (Cool! Every sentence there has an exclamation mark at the end! Cool! Look! Another exclamation mark! Whoa!)  
  
Chapter I(!) --heh! I'm a dork!  
  
Kaori stepped of the plane and gingerly touched her neck. She had fallen asleep and the seats had been unbearably uncomfortable, and her neck was sore and tense. There was a limo waiting outside of the airport, and Kaori soon found herself dozing once again in the limo, resting against Elise's shoulder. The one limousine was for Kaori, Elise, Eddie, and Brodi, while the other limo held Psymon and Zoe. Seeiah was supposed to be on the limo as well, but, according to Rahzel, she had been unable to attend for some odd reason...  
  
The limo pulled into the hotel a little too soon for the young Japanese boarder. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes and pulled her bear backpack to her chest.  
  
"Tired, are we?" Elise smiled.  
  
Eddie groaned dramatically, "Thank God she's awake! All the snoring!" Brodi chuckled as Eddie began to snore loudly.  
  
Kaori yawned, "I wasn't that loud, was I?"  
  
Elise laughed, "Don't worry about it, honey, you weren't THAT loud,"  
  
***  
  
The hotel lobby was breathtaking. It had marble flooring with a small restaurant set in the corner of the main floor. The landscaping was gorgeous, with oriental inspired bridges that were built over small little ponds filled with beautiful vibrant fish. The Christmas lights that were draped around the hotel lobby only added to beauty of the hotel. The oriental trees around the ponds were sparkling with Christmas lights and ornaments. Garland was draped around the railings and banisters, along with little mistletoes hanging in various places. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background, and it was funny to see all the hotel workers walking around in Santa hats and elf shoes.  
  
Kaori immediately explored the main floor, dragging her suitcase with her. Rahzel and the new DJ Atomika were busy checking in, which left all of the boarders unoccupied.  
  
Kaori smiled as one of the orange and white colored fish danced around in the water, following her every move. Elise was watching her intently.  
  
"Look at her, Edster," she said, nudging Eddie in the side and motioning towards Kaori. "She's so adorable. Like a child."  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Ellie,"  
  
"Ellie?" Elise raised her eyebrows, "That's a new one. Better than 'Elsie', I have to admit."  
  
Kaori stood up and turned around. Almost immediately afterwards, she caught Psymon's eye. At first, she was a little startled that he had been staring at her, but smiled nonetheless. She waved and he nodded back to acknowledge her wave. He was leaning on his elbows in one of the benches near the pond next to Zoe, who was talking animatedly.  
  
Psymon really wasn't paying attention to a damn thing she was saying. He was staring at Kaori, who was busy giggling at the fish.  
  
Such a little child. So innocent.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The new DJ! Didn't you see the tension between him and Rahzel?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Psymon mumbled. Right...tension...new DJ...  
  
***  
  
"Alright, guys," Rahzel sighed, "We finally got everything settled with the manager. Welcome to Hawaii."  
  
Kaori smiled. Hawaii. This is what she had been waiting for.  
  
Elise began cheering as did most of the other boarders.  
  
Rahzel waved a hand to settle them down, "Okay, okay, that's enough. Tonight at 6 o'clock, we will have a meeting to reacquaint you with the rules here. We'll meet here. Understood?"  
  
Psymon grunted. More rules....  
  
Rahzel chose to ignore him and continued, "Just to let you know, you will not be able to practice on Aloha Ice Jam. They are still working on some last minute minor preparations. It is a big course, after all. Good luck to all of you in the upcoming races. Also, please don't embarrass me."  
  
Atomika, who was standing right behind Rahzel, raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "Hey, ladies and gents," he said, "I'm DJ Atomika, and I'll be staying with you guys in Hawaii to get to know you a little, okay? I'll be announcing some of the races since old man Rahzel over here can't be doing all the work,"  
  
Rahzel snorted. Apparently, he wasn't all too happy about the "old man" remark.  
  
"Alright, shove off, you guys. Go jump in the pool or something. Just don't embarrass me or get out kicked out of the hotel. Understand, Stark?" Rahzel glared at Psymon, who seemed to have lost all sense of hearing.  
  
***  
  
Kaori watched the bellboy unload all of her snowboarding gear in the room. It was large and spacious, just like the last hotel room had been, but this was most definitely the nicest hotel room any of the SSX league stars had ever stayed in.  
  
Kaori smiled at the bellboy and bowed slightly as she murmured, "Arigato,"  
  
He returned her smile, "Good luck, Miss Nishidake,"  
  
Kaori looked at her belongings after the bellboy had left. First things first...  
  
She began unpacking her clothes and put them into the dresser. She kept all of her boarding gear by the desk which was by a fairly huge window. Unpacking all her makeup and bathroom items was the real problem. That and hooking up the laptop. To be honest, Kaori wasn't a computer whiz. Sure, she played video games here and there and liked to surf the web on occasion, but she didn't know how to hook up a laptop. Mac knew how to-  
  
Mac.  
  
Wasn't here.  
  
Kaori tried to think of anything. Anything other than Mac's embrace. His smile. His laugh. Even his smirk.  
  
It made her sick with want.  
  
***  
  
Six o'clock came when Kaori was busy immersing herself in a new copy of Tokyo Pop's latest manga series.  
  
Kaori glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5:48 exactly. She sighed and pulled her boots on and opened her door.  
  
Kaori let out a small squeak when she saw who was standing at her door.  
  
"Hello, Kaori." 


	2. Friendly Terms

Chapter II  
  
AN: I want more reviews for Christmas! By the way: Merry Christmas! I finally got SSX 3! Yay! Yay!  
  
"Psymon?"  
  
The Canadian nodded. "I just thought...er...maybe I could escort you down to the lobby for the meeting?"  
  
Kaori tilted her head in thought and smiled at him. "Okay, I'll come with you."  
  
Kaori closed the hotel door behind her and smiled again at Psymon. The two began walking towards the elevators. All of the SSX boarders generally stayed on the top floor of the hotels they stayed at, and in this case, they were on the 9th floor.  
  
"So - er - how do you like the room?"  
  
"Cozy," Kaori said, "Very cozy and spacious,"  
  
Psymon nodded, "Yeah, cozy."  
  
"Aren't you upset?" Kaori asked, looking up at him, "You won't be able to board,"  
  
Psymon shrugged, "Well, you know, if I can't board, I can't board. But as long as they don't ban me, I'm cool,"  
  
"That's good. I'm very glad they didn't ban you,"  
  
"Really?" Psymon raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be glad that I'd be banned-I mean-let's face it, we're not exactly the best of friends,"  
  
Kaori entered the elevator before Psymon and grinned, "You and I are become better friends with each day. You are changing,"  
  
(I'm changing?)  
  
Psymon wasn't sure whether that was good or not, but he knew deep down that he wanted to change for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Rahzel sighed and impatiently tapped the floor. He should've been here by now...  
  
All of the boarders were present, save for him. Why wasn't he-  
  
"Razz, when are we gonna start the meeting? I don't have all day you know," Elise said haughtily, "I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say I have things to do,"  
  
Eddie nodded, "Yeah, c'mon Rahzel, we're in Hawaii! No need to practice, beautiful pool, great hotel...and you're making us wait for what?"  
  
Rahzel glared at Elise and Eddie before heaving a sigh. "Alright," he mumbled, "I guess he's not here yet, so I suppose we can begin the meeting,"  
  
"More rules?" Psymon groaned, "We already know that rules!"  
  
"Apparently not," Rahzel muttered darkly.  
  
"Wait," Kaori pleaded, "What do you mean by 'he's not here'?"  
  
Rahzel threw a glance at Atomika, who was busy with his hair.  
  
"Er-" Rahzel started, not quite sure what to say. "Kaori, it's nothing important, so I'll get back to you on that later, okay?"  
  
Kaori nodded miserably.  
  
"Now what do you say we get these rules out in the open?" Rahzel smiled wickedly as he pulled some papers at his briefcase. "Okay, rule one. Absolutely no running in the hotel."  
  
"God, I feel like a fourth grader on a field trip," Elise rolled her eyes. "This is so pathetic,"  
  
"Pathetic or not, Elise, these are the rules." Rahzel retorted, "And you will do your damn best to follow them."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock at Rahzel's tone. Elise shut her mouth immediately, but continued to glare daggers at Rahzel.  
  
"Now, the next rule is clear as day, and I expect you all to follow them to your best. You will not, and I emphasize the word 'not', embarrass me."  
  
Psymon groaned, "There goes all my fun..."  
  
Eddie cracked up laughing while Brodi frowned in disapproval. Kaori giggled.  
  
"Stark, I'm serious," Rahzel said sternly, "I don't want to get banned from another hotel. It's hard to find accommodations as it is,"  
  
"How could you accuse me of being defiant?" Psymon protested.  
  
"Anyway," Rahzel shook his head in disappointment at everyone's snickers, "That's pretty much all that I have to say. I was supposed to be introducing him now, but I guess I'm just gonna have to wait 'til he gets here..." Rahzel darted his eyes to the entrance of the door in bafflement, "Maybe something happened..."  
  
Kaori raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Maybe...just maybe...  
  
"Alright you lot, get out of here," Rahzel said suddenly, "Get on out of here, I've got better things to do,"  
  
* * *  
  
Kaori was bored.  
  
And that wasn't something new. She was bored, to put it simply, and there was nothing to do. Christmas was two days away, and Rahzel hadn't mentioned any party of the sort. Christmas in paradise... Kaori wasn't sure if she was excited that Christmas was so near. Without Mac, everything seemed to have lost its importance. She missed him...  
  
She was playing cards with Brodi while the Christmas music played softly in the background. All of the boarders had stayed in the lobby, being that there was nothing else to do. Kaori was sure that she wasn't the only one with these feelings.  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kaori looked up suddenly to see Brodi smiling warmly at her.  
  
"You must be tired," Brodi chuckled, "I suppose we all are," he motioned towards Elise who was having a hard time keeping her eyelids open as she listened to Atomika talk.  
  
"Yes, I am," Kaori frowned, "I really miss Mac...it's so different without him..."  
  
Brodi's smile only widened.  
  
Kaori heaved a sigh, "Brodi, I'm going upstairs. I guess I should find some sleep,"  
  
"Goodnight, Kaori,"  
  
"Goodnight..." she murmured, making her way to the elevators.  
  
Psymon stood up abruptly, brushing away a stray hair. He followed after Kaori slowly, as to not attract any attention. (This has gone far enough...) he thought bitterly, (I need to find out what's wrong with her,).  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
Kaori froze suddenly and turned around slowly.  
  
"Psymon?"  
  
Psymon nodded, "I-er-can we talk?"  
  
Kaori raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk with me?"  
  
"Yeah," Psymon managed to grin slightly, "I guess you could call it that,"  
  
"You know," Kaori smiled, "If the media finds out we're good friends..."  
  
"Yeah, I thought about that," Psymon said, "I mean-c'mon-we're the biggest rivals in the league!"  
  
Kaori kept her silence as Psymon followed her towards the elevators.  
  
"After you," He murmured, bowing slightly as she giggled.  
  
"You have developed manners, Psymon,"  
  
Psymon couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, well, you know..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tea? Are you sure?"  
  
Psymon nodded, "I told you last time that stuff's good,"  
  
"Alright, if you insist," Kaori poured herself a cup and then Psymon's. She set the cups down on the small dining table and smiled contently. "So, Psymon, what do you think of Hawaii?"  
  
"We're not going to be able to see much of it," Psymon mumbled sadly, "I'm stuck in a hotel all the time, banned from the races, and there's gonna be nothin' to do..."  
  
Kaori frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that,"  
  
"Yeah, you would be even sorrier if you were me,"  
  
Kaori looked down at her tea, the steam slowly rising. "Well, maybe tomorrow, we can do something! It is Christmas, after all,"  
  
"Yeah, can you believe the holidays are coming so soon?"  
  
"Yes," Kaori sighed, "It is very close to Christmas..."  
  
There was a silence. Psymon began to drum his thumbs along the table. The silence was becoming unbearable for him.  
  
Kaori was feeling the exact same thing.  
  
(Why can't I say anything?)  
  
"WhatdoyouwantforChristmas?" Psymon asked suddenly.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I mean..." Psymon took a deep breath and mentally cursed himself for acting like a child. "What would you like for Christmas?"  
  
Kaori buried her face in her hands. She knew exactly what she wanted for Christmas...but she couldn't tell Psymon.  
  
"You're company is all I ask for," Kaori lied. She smiled brightly.  
  
Well, she wasn't exactly lying. She really did want to spend more time with Psymon. She just...would rather have Mac back with her. But, in a way, she had somehow bonded with Psymon. She wasn't quite sure how, but she did. It was like every moment she spent with Psymon, she felt all better. She had really hit a low recently when Mac left, but every time she saw Psymon, she just suddenly couldn't remember the pain she was going through.  
  
(What am I feeling?)  
  
Psymon felt his cheeks redden. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Kaori said solemnly, "Really."  
  
And she knew she wasn't lying. 


	3. Getting Closer

Chapter III  
  
Kaori sipped her coffee in silence as she recalled last night's events.  
  
* * *  
  
Psymon had bid her good-night after they had their conversation, which consisted of Kaori's sudden change in attitude:  
  
"Remember when you told me I'm...changing?" Psymon asked cautiously.  
  
Kaori nodded.  
  
"You're..." Psymon's voice trailed off, and he was once again at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm what?" Kaori asked, amused.  
  
"Well, you've changed too,"  
  
Kaori was a bit taken aback at Psymon's words. "I have?"  
  
Psymon nodded.  
  
It was Kaori's turn to be speechless.  
  
"Don't take that the wrong way," Psymon added hastily. "I was just saying..."  
  
"How have I changed?" Kaori asked. She knew deep inside that she was changing. Her usual sunny bright attitude had slowly been fading away, and she never expected anyone to notice. No one had...except for Psymon?  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're...sad, Kaori," Psymon sighed, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you just..." Psymon paused, searching for the right words, "Just...aren't you're usual self, you know?"  
  
Kaori frowned and looked down at her tea. "I didn't think anyone would care...even notice..."  
  
"I did."  
  
Kaori looked at Psymon in the eyes and saw something that frightened her. He wasn't sneering at her, laughing at her, or even behaving in any childish manner... In fact, he was showing true compassion for her. He...cared...about her.  
  
Kaori reached across the table and gently put her hand over his. "Thank you, Psymon, for caring about me."  
  
Psymon almost drew back, but when he looked at her, he saw her smiling. It wasn't the smile she had been painting on herself since Mac left. It was the smile that Psymon saw all time when she was with Mac.  
  
(But I'm not Mac,) Psymon sighed and took his hand back. "I better go," Psymon muttered. "It's getting late,"  
  
Kaori was a little hurt, but nodded. They had once again had a late night conversation in her hotel room.  
  
"Psymon..." Kaori whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for making me feel better,"  
  
(I make you feel better?)  
  
Kaori wasn't prepared for what Psymon did next. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he brushed his lips across the back of her hand and whispered, "G'night, kid," and left.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late into the afternoon, and once again, all of the boarders were bored. Aloha Ice Jam remained to be closed for minor repairs, just to make sure the course was in top condition. Christmas was tomorrow. Kaori had decided that she was going to ask Rahzel if they were doing anything for Christmas.  
  
"Not that I know of," Rahzel replied simply.  
  
"Wha-? What do you mean?" Kaori was dumbstruck. Rahzel planned to do nothing at all for Christmas?  
  
"Well, to be frank, I didn't plan on anything special, Kaori. Why?"  
  
"It's Christmas! How do you expect to not celebrate it?" Kaori demanded, "It's a holiday!"  
  
Rahzel paused in thought. "Well, you never know. We might offend someone. Who knows?" Rahzel chuckled, "Stark could be Jewish."  
  
Kaori glared at him, "He isn't! I know for a fact!"  
  
"Oh?" Rahzel tilted his head, "How would you know that? You and Psymon aren't exactly 'buddies' if I recall,"  
  
"Actually, he is! Psymon is my friend!" Kaori said loudly. "You do not know him!"  
  
Rahzel stopped immediately. Papers he was holding fell out of his hand. He made no effort to pick them up. He just froze.  
  
"What?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"He is my friend."  
  
"Right." Rahzel said. "Look, Kaori, I'm sorry I'm not doing anything for Christmas. Just...deal with it. Okay? I have a lot of stress riding my ass right now and I just can't even imagine to deal with more..."  
  
Kaori's expression softened a little. "I'm...sorry, Rahzel. It is just that... Mac is not here and-"  
  
"Mac is the cause of all of my stress!" Rahzel shouted.  
  
Kaori stopped immediately. "Why? Mac is what?"  
  
Rahzel sighed and bent over to pick up his papers he dropped. "Nothing. You'll understand later. Mac is just..."  
  
"I am sorry. I will go."  
  
Kaori left Rahzel then, leaving him massaging his temples and wondering if Hell really was freezing over.  
  
(Kaori and Psymon are...friends?) He thought numbly.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaori was still rushing away from Rahzel when she collided into Elise.  
  
"Aaaaack!" Elise screeched when Kaori rounded the corner and slammed into her.  
  
"Oh! Ellie! I am so sorry!!" Kaori cried, falling down immediately to help her friend up.  
  
Elise groaned and rubbed her head. "What's up, girl? Where's the fire?"  
  
Kaori stifled a laugh. "Nowhere, Ellie."  
  
Elise and Kaori made their way down the hall together, on their way to the lobby where most of the boarders were.  
  
"Remember when you were talking to me about Christmas coming?"  
  
Elise nodded, "Yeah?"  
  
"Rahzel did not have anything planned for a party. No party, no nothing,"  
  
"What?!?" Elise screamed, "Is he insane? It's the holidays! How can someone be such a scrooge?!?"  
  
Kaori shrugged. "There's nothing we can do..."  
  
"No way!" Elise said angrily. "We are gonna do something for Christmas!"  
  
Kaori raised an eyebrow. It was fun to see Elise angry. "Like what?"  
  
"Secret Santa?"  
  
"What's 'Secret Santa'?"  
  
"You'll see," Elise muttered as she stomped off, "I'm gonna go have a little talk with Rahzel,"  
  
***  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I dunno," Psymon mumbled, massaging his head. "I just..."  
  
"Like her." Brodi finished.  
  
"No, no,"  
  
"Denial is to be expected, my friend,"  
  
"Denial?" Psymon growled, "Look, I don't even know WHY I bothered to- "  
  
"Simple," Brodi cut him off, "You were looking a bit 'under the weather'. I offered to lend an open ear. You spilled your heart out."  
  
"I didn't spill my heart out," Psymon retorted, "I just..." Psymon's voice trailed off as he tried to search for the right words.  
  
"She's only eighteen,"  
  
"I know that!" Psymon snapped. "Buddha boy! You're not helping me! I just feel like everything just...went upside down."  
  
"That is what you call love, my friend," Brodi smiled. "Here, have some hot chocolate."  
  
Brodi pushed a little cup forward to Psymon. Psymon glanced at the cocoa and took a sip. He took a deep breath and continued:  
  
"I dunno if it's love..." Psymon said quietly, "I don't understand what I'm feeling. Maybe it's some kind of 'big brother' thing, you know? I never liked Mac, but-"  
  
Brodi's eyes widened at the mention of 'Mac', "Psymon, my friend, what about Mac? Kaori is in love with him, and she is only eighteen. You'd be ruining their relationship,"  
  
"But Mac is just some punk kid!" Psymon roared. He paused, breathing heavily. He had lost control of his temper again. He tried to calm himself down as Brodi sighed:  
  
"Psymon, Mac and Kaori are in love, whether you like it or not. You want her to be happy?"  
  
Psymon nodded.  
  
"Then just let her be."  
  
"I...I..." Psymon paused, "I just can't do that, Brodi. It's like I need to be near her. It makes me feel...better..."  
  
"I think what you can do is make your relationship with Kaori stronger. Just be her friend,"  
  
"Friend?"  
  
Brodi nodded. "You know, buy her something for Christmas. Treat her like a little sister for a while. If you're okay with everything after a couple of days and the feeling's stopped, then everything is alright. If not," Brodi looked at Psymon sternly, "Then it is love, and I cannot help you, Buddha,"  
  
Psymon avoided Brodi's stare. Well, maybe it is just some kind of 'big brother thing'...  
  
Psymon knew better, though. He would buy her a Christmas present. Just to be a friend...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yes, Christmas Party," Rahzel said once again.  
  
"Really?" Zoe asked happily.  
  
"Yes, Payne, really,"  
  
"So what're we going to be doing exactly?" Eddie asked, "I mean...Christmas Party...cool and all, but where is it gonna be held at? And do we bring gifts for everyone?"  
  
"Well," Rahzel paused thoughtfully, "Actually, I'm not going to break your neck to get you to bring presents, Wachoski. It's optional. Now, as for where it's going to be held...I'm sure it's safe to say that we can party at the indoor pool. Right? I'll talk with the hotel manager, and the party will begin tomorrow afternoon at 2o'clock sharp,"  
  
"Alright, then it's settled!" Elise giggled, "Thank you, Rahzel, for seeing it on my terms,"  
  
"Miss Riggs...need I remind you?" Rahzel glared at her angrily.  
  
Elise only rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. 


	4. Mac is Back

Chapter 4  
  
AN: I know I'm gonna get a lot of responses from this chapter...or at least I hope so!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! You are all so coolsie! Happy new year everyone! Woohoo! 2004!! Paaaaartay! Hee hee, the next chapter is funny! ^_^  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains FLUFF!!!! Psymon is SOO out of character it isn't even FUNNY! (well, I find it funny heh heh!)  
  
Kaori hurried down the hallway with Elise. As they rushed their way to the elevator, Kaori was busy tying her hair into the normal spunky pigtails she always wore.  
  
Barrette between her teeth, Kaori asked, "Why are we late again?"  
  
"Because," Elise replied proudly, "We are supposed to be fashionably late,"  
  
"Fashionably late?"  
  
"Yes! It's what you're supposed to do!"  
  
"But the party began two and a half hours ago, Ellie!"  
  
"Well, they will respect our presence!"  
  
***  
  
He saw her. Finally.  
  
Kaori was wearing short orange women's bathing shorts with a white panda shirt.  
  
Psymon had been pacing around the pool impatiently. He didn't like parties. He usually just liked to attend to scare people. Push them in the pool...threaten them with squeaky toys...it was the usual.  
  
However, this party was different. He had gritted his teeth and grimaced for nearly three hours waiting for her. And finally, there she was. However, he couldn't find the strength to pull himself up for the bench he was sitting in. He was too exhausted. (Besides...) he thought grumpily, (I can't for some reason...).  
  
She was beautiful, despite her plain appearance. But something was missing.  
  
Her smile.  
  
Psymon reached behind the bench and ran his fingers over the wrapped package he had brought with him. No, not now...  
  
Kaori looked a little lonely. She followed Elise like a little lost puppy. Finally, when Elise and Eddie began talking, she sighed and sat at the edge of the pool; her legs dangling in the water.  
  
Zoe and Brodi were playing with floating pool toys. Kaori smiled at them when Brodi shouted something at her.  
  
"Hello, Brodi-kun," Kaori grinned.  
  
"Why don't yah come on in, girl? The water'll only freeze yah for a second, promise!" Zoe said as she crossed her heart.  
  
Kaori frowned, "I do not know if Elise will allow me to get her shorts wet,"  
  
Zoe tilted her head, but shrugged, "If you say so,"  
  
Kaori giggled when Brodi and Zoe began splashing her. Elise didn't seem to mind that her shorts were getting slightly wet.  
  
***  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
Kaori turned around and saw Psymon standing behind her. "Hello, Psymon-san,"  
  
The party had just ended, and Psymon approached her as she was opening her room door.  
  
"I got you this." He mumbled as he pulled out a small wrapped Christmas present.  
  
"Oh..." Kaori's eyes shone in admiration as she slowly unwrapped the paper from the package. She revealed a small faded pink music box with little flower decorations painted on the sides. She opened it up and gasped. There was a little panda beanie. She slowly picked it up and let it sit in the palm of her hand. "Oh..." Kaori smiled warmly at Psymon and turned her attention back to the music box. The music box was playing a song which she soon recognized as "When You Wish Upon a Star".  
  
"Psymon..." She whispered, "It's...beautiful,"  
  
Psymon grinned slightly as she held his gift and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I'm...glad you like it..."  
  
Psymon slowly reached for her hand, and once again brought it to his lips. He never took his eyes off of hers. Kaori stared at him and slowly moved forward.  
  
"Kaori..." he whispered as she gently touched his cheek.  
  
"You are so kind to me," she murmured. "No one cares for me but you..."  
  
Psymon couldn't resist it any longer. He bent his head down and touched his lips with hers. Surprisingly, Kaori didn't draw back, but instead she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest gently as he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
Never breaking the kiss, Psymon grabbed her hand with the hotel card key in it and unlocked her door. He opened the door and slowly backed into the room with Kaori behind him.  
  
Kaori moaned slightly as she began to pull away from him.  
  
Psymon let go of her and sighed. He bit his lip, anxious for what she had to say.  
  
"Psymon..." she murmured, "I can't..."  
  
"I....I'm sorry..." Psymon managed to say, "Mac and you and then-"  
  
"Yes, me and Mac," Kaori whispered, her eyes darting to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"It's alright,"  
  
There was awkward silence between them. Psymon was just about to bid her good night when Kaori smiled warmly. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Psymon laughed nervously. "Tea. Yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
It was like everything was normal again. They talked about the party and the gift he got her...but Kaori ran her tongue over her lower lip when Psymon wasn't looking to remember that kiss. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before....  
  
Even Mac hadn't given her a kiss that tasteful.  
  
***  
  
Mac sighed as he stepped into the hotel lobby. Everything was quiet and still, and he didn't mind a bit. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he placed his bags down and removed his beanie.  
  
"Razz?" Mac squinted his eyes and saw Rahzel leaning against the wall.  
  
"Fraser." Rahzel muttered darkly, "Do you have any idea how much stress you're causing me?"  
  
Mac groaned, "It wasn't my fault! The flight to Hawaii was kind of booked because of the SSX circuit. Everyone must've been trying to get tickets to the events, you know. Then I show up at the airport and-"  
  
Rahzel waved his hand in dismissal, "Yeah, okay, but just hurry up and get your bags up there, okay?" he motioned towards the upper floors. "You're room is with Kaori; I figured you wouldn't mind. Besides, the hotel doesn't have any more rooms available,"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Mac mumbled, "Could you help me out with my bags, though? I didn't get a wink of sleep on that damn plane,"  
  
Rahzel nodded as he picked up a black suitcase and followed Mac silently towards the elevators.  
  
***  
  
Kaori nodded sleepily as Psymon continued rambling about Rahzel.  
  
"...and then he has the nerve to tell me that I would be banned because I forgot to register in the race. It was an honest mistake, and besides, no one else had a problem with it. They didn't even check my pass. They just let me right in to the gates with a stupid smile plastered on their faces,"  
  
"You would think-" Kaori yawned, "-that they would have asked for your pass..."  
  
"Kaori, are you tired?" Psymon grinned as he glanced at his watch, "It's 2:30 in the morning, I think I should leave."  
  
"If you would like to,"  
  
Psymon paused, "I don't want to," he said bravely, "but I should,"  
  
Kaori's eyes widened at his choice of words. "You don't want to?"  
  
"No," he said, placing his hand over his, "I don't,"  
  
***  
  
Mac stepped off of the elevator and glanced at Rahzel who was busy trying not to appear shocked.  
  
Rahzel's mouth was hanging open and he was staring straight ahead. Mac followed his gaze and saw Psymon stepping out of a room and saying goodnight to the person standing at the door. Psymon leaned forward (his head disappearing beyond the doorframe) and stood back, cheeks flushing slightly. Mac gasped.  
  
Psymon had a girl?  
  
"Is that Zoe's room?"  
  
Rahzel jerked his head towards Mac and shook his head violently. "Er...uh...must be someone else?" However, Rahzel knew perfectly well that that was Kaori Nishidake's room. "Mac, I just realized..." Rahzel said quickly, "Kaori's room is full. She's already got someone staying with her..." Rahzel muttered the word 'apparently' so Mac couldn't hear.  
  
"Who?" Mac asked innocently, "One of the girls?"  
  
Rahzel nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah,"  
  
"Shocking...but who am I gonna bunk with? You told me all the rooms are booked,"  
  
Rahzel paused. He knew no one else had room for Mac, but one person. "Stark," Rahzel mumbled, "Stark has room for one more person,"  
  
"PSYMON?" Mac had to keep himself from shouting, "Are you kidding me? Can't you just make someone else to go with Stark? I mean, c'mon man, cut me some slack! I had a rough week, you know!"  
  
"I know, Mac, but..." Rahzel whispered urgently. He didn't want to do this to Mac, but it was the only way. Psymon would have to leave Kaori alone knowing that Mac was back. Rahzel could probably make Kaori change rooms to be alone so Mac wouldn't recognize that room from tonight, but...it was up to Kaori and Psymon now. Whatever was between those two needed to end. Rahzel couldn't stand drama. When Kaori had her different room, he would send Mac to her... "Just bear with me, okay?"  
  
Mac sighed. He knew he had been defeated. What else could he do? "Alright, but Rahzel, man, you better fix me up in a couple of days,"  
  
"Alright, alright, I will. Come with me," 


	5. Complications

Chapter 5  
  
I had a HUGE writer's block...and finally I came up with something. I have 2 different chapter 5's and I like this one better. Though I don't like this chapter. Makes sense? Hee hee, thought so! Things are starting to get a little more heated...  
  
Psymon buried his face into the pillow and sighed contently. Kaori had let him kiss her....  
  
All he would dream about would be her.  
  
Ever since Psymon had been thinking about her, his attitude had changed completely. He had felt even...happy. He didn't feel the urge to stand out anymore...he had it in himself...  
  
He had her...  
  
He kicked off his shoes and let out another sigh. In the morning, he would tell her his feelings...  
  
Psymon tightened his grip on his pillow. Absentmindedly, he tensed up with he heard a soft knock at the door. Psymon groaned and rolled over. Still the soft knock continued, and just when Psymon was about to explode out of anger, the door creaked open and Psymon could hear keys jangling.  
  
(Only one person holds the keys to everyone's hotel room,) Psymon thought bitterly.  
  
"Psymon?" Rahzel whispered angrily, "Psymon? Wake up, man, I know you can't be asleep after I just saw you come in here no more than two minutes ago!"  
  
Psymon only frowned and slowly opened one eye.  
  
"What the hell're you doing here?" he demanded, "I've got better things to do, like-"  
  
"Like sneak into Kaori's room and kiss her goodnight?" Rahzel demanded.  
  
Psymon's eyes widened as he dug his fingers into his scalp and sat up. "Rahzel...you're crossing thin ice..."  
  
"Psymon, I will not allow you to become personally involved with one of your fellow competitors," Rahzel muttered darkly, "It is-"  
  
"Unprofessional?" Psymon grunted, "What about Mac? You let him and Kaori cuddle in the lobby, huh? Mac is-"  
  
"Mac is back." Rahzel said fiercely, his voice quivering with anger, "Mac is BACK, Psymon, and I realized that it was a mistake to let you come to Hawaii. It was a mistake to allow you to participate in the flag race. It was a mistake to not to ban you. It was a fucking mistake to let you into the circuit in the first place."  
  
Psymon stared numbly at Rahzel, who only snorted in fury.  
  
"You have a new roommate, Stark. He's going to keep an eye on you. Going to make sure you don't have any late night strolls."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And," Rahzel cut him off, "I expect you to give him the same respect as you give her,"  
  
"Her?" Psymon raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Yes, her, Stark. Treat him with the same respect you give to him's her."  
  
***  
  
Mac shifted his weight from one foot to the other. What the hell was taking him so long?  
  
"I'm going to go 'declaw' the lion," Rahzel had said as he slowly opened Psymon's door. "You wait here,"  
  
Mac sighed impatiently. He scanned the floor quickly, wondering to himself which room Kaori resided in.  
  
(KAORI!?) Mac squinted his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He had spotted Kaori walking along the corridor. She paused at one of the doors and Mac watched her as she hesitated. The door opened slowly and Kaori nearly shouted in surprise, but it was only Brodi. Brodi put a comforting arm on her shoulder and smiled warmly as he ushered her in.  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. What was she doing? With Brodi? Mac almost immediately dropped his luggage and ran for Brodi's room, eager to find out what his love was doing with the Buddha in the middle of the night.  
  
***  
  
Kaori buried her face into her hands as she choked back her tears.  
  
"It is like every time he smiles at me...I just...I get...I get so..."  
  
Brodi frowned and passed her a tissue. "Shh, my friend, you will wake up Eddie,"  
  
Kaori whispered between her tears, "I just wish Mac was here,"  
  
"You're confused, and you need him here, right?"  
  
Kaori nodded.  
  
"I will talk to Psymon about this. This is getting out of hand."  
  
"I do not want to hurt anyone," Kaori said quickly, "I do not want to hurt Mackie..." she murmured. "But every time I look at Psymon's eyes, it is like he is telling me it is alright..."  
  
"But it is not, Kay," Brodi said quietly, brushing a tear away, "It is not okay. Mac is in love with you..."  
  
"I know," Kaori sobbed, "But it has already gone too far. I...kissed...him..."  
  
"You WHAT?" Brodi nearly dropped his cup in shock. "Kaori, do you have any idea what thoughts you are giving Psymon? You are misleading him, Kaori!"  
  
"I am not misleading him!" Kaori shouted suddenly, standing up from her chair and slamming her fist into the table. "I love him!"  
  
Brodi froze.  
  
"You...love him?"  
  
Kaori's eyes welled up slowly as her lower lip threatened to give away. Suddenly, she began sobbing quietly as she collapsed into her seat and buried her face into her hands to cover herself.  
  
"Kaori," Brodi said softly, "you need a break. You've got an upcoming event against everyone and now this..." he sighed in exasperation, "...you don't need this. You don't need anymore pressure on you,"  
  
Kaori's shoulders trembled as she cried quietly.  
  
"You can stay at my room for the night," Brodi offered, motioning towards the couch in the corner near Brodi's and Eddie's bed. "You need some rest. You haven't been looking so well, you know."  
  
"You...you noticed that, too?" Kaori asked hopefully.  
  
Brodi only grinned, "Yes, I did as well as Elise and Zoe. They are all worried about you,"  
  
"I thought..." Kaori yawned sleepily as she fell onto the couch and succumbed to her pleads for sleep, "I thought...no one cared...but Mackie...and...Psymon..."  
  
Brodi shook his head when he was sure she was asleep. "Ah, Psymon," he muttered, "I hoped you'd do nothing of the sort,"  
  
Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
Brodi's gaze flickered to the door and he frowned. If it was Psymon, he was going to have to use every fiber in his body to keep from losing his temper.  
  
Brodi sighed as he opened the door.  
  
"Yo, bro, what up?"  
  
***  
  
"Mac?" Rahzel whispered, "What the hell happened to him?"  
  
Psymon stood in the doorway and grinned smugly. "Rahzel, are you drunk?"  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"No I'm not!" Rahzel said fiercely, "I am NOT drunk! Mac is here...just...ah, this is his luggage!" Rahzel pointed happily at the forgotten bags by Psymon's door. "Help me bring these in,"  
  
"Right..." Psymon said.  
  
***  
  
"She's been...worried about you," Brodi said cautiously. "What're you doing back in the circuit?"  
  
"Mistake." Mac answered simply, "Seeiah was disqualified because earlier I had asked Rahzel if she was going to be-you know-allowed to participate because she had been missing all of her races," Brodi nodded. "Right, well, anyway, I was in fourth place, so if Seeiah lost her spot at silver, then I bump up along with Elise and swipe the bronze. Catch me?"  
  
"Yes I-er-catch you,"  
  
"Cool," Mac made his way into the hotel room that was Brodi's and chuckled at the sight of Eddie, who was sleeping with his feet propped up on the hotel headboard.  
  
"Helps him sleep, or so he says..." Brodi explained.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where's Kaori?"  
  
"Er...she's on the couch,"  
  
Mac swirled around and saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch. Her eyes were closed, but Mac could still make out the little puffy red cheeks. Pure evidence that proved she had been crying.  
  
Mac turned around and grabbed Brodi by the collar. "What happened to her?" he snarled, "What did you do!?"  
  
"Mac, calm yourself!" Brodi said, bringing up his hands in defense, "I did nothing! She was just having some problems!"  
  
"...What...kind...of problems?" Mac demanded.  
  
Brodi sighed as Mac slowly loosened his grip. "Psymon problems."  
  
***  
  
"No, Stark, I'm not drunk. He was here, this is his luggage,"  
  
"Why is he staying with me?"  
  
"Because, no one else has room for a kid,"  
  
"I don't have room for a kid. Just look at my place already."  
  
"It's a wreck,"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"So," Psymon said casually, "why are you still here?"  
  
"I'm not," Rahzel muttered, "I'm gone." With that, Rahzel slammed the door shut.  
  
Psymon collapsed on his bed and sighed. "Mac is with me," he said over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Weird, huh, tattoo boy? I dunno how Kaori's gonna act when she finds out he's here...I wonder where the little bastard is, anyway?"  
  
Psymon grinned. Yep, he was back to his normal crazy self in record timing.  
  
***  
  
"Psymon? What did he do to her now?" Mac said angrily, "Did he threaten her again? If he did, I swear to God..."  
  
"No, no, nothing of the sort..." Brodi froze and wish he had not said anything.  
  
"Nothing of the sort?" Mac asked quietly. "Brodi, is there something that I'm missing here?"  
  
"Psymon..." Kaori whispered in her sleep, "Psymon...."  
  
Mac looked back at Brodi and back at Kaori. "This...isn't what I think it is..."  
  
"It isn't," Brodi said quickly, "Please, Mac, let me explain this to you,"  
  
"W-what did he do to her!? What happened to my Kaori!?" 


	6. Painful Memories

Chapter 6  
  
AN: I really feel bad for mainly Mac. And Psymon, too. Part of me hates her for playing with both boy's emotions, but another part just wants to blame all of this mess on Psymon. Then I realize that I'm the idiot writing the fanfiction and that their destiny is in my hands. Then, I get all excited. I guess the whole reason I decided to screw up Kaori's happy perfect attitude is because Kaori annoys me sometimes, and all the fanfics out there that always make Kaori perfect kind of makes me sick. So, in this one, I decided to make her a little bit....how should I say this? Er...cruel and stupid? Yeah, that'll work! And, I am VERY sorry for the VERY late update. I haven't updated any of my fics! T_T I feel so crappy! I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! Also, this chappie is a little short, but my muse has FINALLY returned, and I promise to update ASAP everyday! Well, I'll try everyday! This chappie is dedicated to my Mackie, and I'm SOOOOOO sorry for doing this to him...*sob sob* If you're a big Mac fan, you're going to be sobbing by the end of the chapter for him. Not really, but you know...  
  
ALSO! If you're reading this STORY AND YOU HAVE YET TO READ THE PREQUEL "FINAL RACE" READ IT NOW! This is a sequel, and you should read Final Race before this story! It has Kaori/Mac fluff in it! So if you're pissed about his whole love triangle thing, then read Final Race, it'll make you feel better. ^_^ On with the story! OH YES! Thank you for your true feelings on the story, and for Garnet_Marionette, thank you! You made my day! Also, I know that Psymon is SOOO out of character, I'm sorry...forgive me. I'm SORRY I CAN'T PLEASE EVERYONE! You shall see where this story is headed. Just bear with me on this. Bear with me, people. I really hate me for doing this to Mac, and I kind of want to make Kaori look like the bad guy right now...so it's coming to her. You'll see. BEAR WITH ME!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! ALL OF YOU ARE WONDERFUL! EVEN THOSE WHO HATE ME! I LOVE YOU! ^_^;;  
  
Kaori slowly opened her eyes and groaned.  
  
She was lying in Brodi's couch, with nothing but a pillow and a blanket.  
  
"Brodi?"  
  
No one was in the room.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean?" Mac asked impatiently, "You're saying Psymon has just been coming onto her?"  
  
Brodi nodded, "Psymon is just as confused as Kaori, Mac. Something has happened between the two, and you're going to have to talk to Kaori to get the whole story,"  
  
Mac's eyes were blank. "I...Kaori...she loves me, right? She wouldn't...do anything stupid...right?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure she loves you," Brodi said quickly, "It's just that since you've been gone, Psymon..." his voice trailed off, unable to find words.  
  
Mac sighed and buried his face into his hands, "What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Talk to Kaori," Brodi said, "She doesn't even know you're back,"  
  
"Alright," Mac declared, getting up to the table, "I guess you're right. There's nothing I can do, huh?"  
  
Brodi frowned as Mac left the breakfast table in the lobby of the hotel room. He knew Mac would not be pleased with the outcomes.  
  
***  
  
Psymon opened one eye slowly.  
  
His sheets were thrown across the bed carelessly, and he was still sleeping in his jeans.  
  
His back was on the floor, and his legs were propped up on his bed. He was clutching a fallen pillow to his chest but then suddenly realized how odd his position was. Psymon groaned and rubbed his eyes halfheartedly, not even wanting to wake up. He wouldn't have woken up, either, if he hadn't heard Kaori knocking on his door.  
  
***  
  
She knew he was there. She knew he was lazy. But for some reason, she didn't care. She just needed to know he was there.  
  
She could hear him scrambling towards the door, hear him scraping at the doorknob, and heard him gasp when he saw her at his door.  
  
"Kaori..." Psymon whispered, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I love you." Kaori said quickly, "I do not know what has gotten into me, but I know that I love you,"  
  
Psymon bit his lip, not sure if what he was hearing was true.  
  
"I love you," she said again, her eyes welling up to tears, "Please...please, Psymon..."  
  
Psymon's thoughts turned to Rahzel. "Mac is back, Psymon." All of the things Rahzel had told Psymon that previous night...everything came flooding back to him. How it was a mistake for Psymon to come...how Psymon was nothing but the cause of all these mistakes...  
  
Mac, Psymon realized, was back and probably already spoke to Kaori. Kaori must've gotten all flustered. She probably ran from him, unsure of what to do. She needed something-someone-to hold onto. Psymon realized that that someone was him. Like so many other women Psymon had encountered, she was only using him as something realistic to hold onto. Something to keep her mind off other things.  
  
None of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't offered to walk Kaori to her hotel room so long ago at the Garibaldi Hotel. None of this wouldn't have happened. And now he had the girl of his dreams professing her love for him in front of his door in panda boxers and a white t-shirt with blue fuzzy sleepers on, and she was close to tears.  
  
Seeing her cry made Psymon sick. It made him want to run away and think about anything but her tears. Seeing her cry...it made him realize what he had to do to make her stop crying, even if it only hurt her some more.  
  
"And what about Mac?" Psymon demanded angrily.  
  
"What?" Kaori asked, bewildered by his sudden manner.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Psymon said coldly, "I'm sure Rahzel told you all about my new roommate, huh? I'm sure you're just all tickled to death, aren't you? You don't give a damn about me; you just use me as a substitute for Mac, right? I'm just you're little bitch? All women are so fucking easy to manipulate, Kaori. Especially you."  
  
With that, Psymon slammed the door in her face and tried to block out her sobs.  
  
***  
  
Mac repeatedly tapped the up arrow. "C'mon, dammit..."  
  
Kaori still had to be in Brodi's room. If she woke up, she probably went to her own room, probably went to go to sleep.  
  
Mac wasn't sure if he was saying this to himself to assure him.  
  
Instead of moving onto the next floor, the elevator pulled to a halt on the previous floor below it. The doors opened, revealing a beautiful young red haired girl with freckles dotting her face. Mac's eyes flew away from her instantly.  
  
(Kaori...) he thought quickly, (think of Kaori...)  
  
Sure, Mac still had a keen eye for picking out beautiful girls, but Kaori was special to him...  
  
He tried to remember the time he followed Kaori down into the hotel kitchen back at Garibaldi. The way she giggled when he lightly touched his lips on her neck...the way her eyes shined with adoration when he had embraced her...  
  
When she wrapped her arms around him as he carried her up to the hotel room...  
  
The way she smiled...  
  
Mac nearly broke down crying right then. He sniffed and tried to brush away a tear, but the girl next to him noticed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Mac nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm cool,"  
  
(How could Psymon poison her...how could Psymon try something like that?) Mac thought numbly, (I love Kaori...more than anything...and she...she would...succumb to Psymon?)  
  
He recalled the time Kaori rested her chin on his chest and closed her eyes dreamily. The way her skin felt when she brushed across him. How horrified he was when he found that she had nearly broken her leg. How he had threatened Marisol because of that....  
  
But more importantly, he remember his strong feelings for her...the feelings he still had. The time he bought her a dozen roses and tucked her in that night in the hotel room...  
  
When he whispered, "I love you, Kaori, and I never want anything to happen to you,"  
  
How he kissed her softly and lifted her up gently and layed her down in her bed. How she smiled lovingly as he brought the covers up to her shoulders. Then how he had laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and sighed contently...  
  
How he had wanted nothing more than to protect her...let nothing else happen to her...how much he wanted to let her know how much he cared for her...how much he wanted her...and more importantly, how much he loved her...  
  
Mac buried his face in his hands and cried. He hadn't cried in years...he had never felt so hurt. He wanted nothing but Kaori, but now, even Kaori was no longer his. He didn't know what to do...  
  
"Is something wrong?" the young girl asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No..." Mac whispered, shuddering at her touch, "...wait...yes, something is very wrong..."  
  
The elevator doors opened.  
  
Mac quickly dismissed himself, leaving the young red-head very confused. 


	7. Confronting Your Rival

Chapter 7

AN: This chapter would probably be rated R because of all the cursing. Yeah...this story has a lot of cursing. I'm really sorry about that... I don't like to put up with a lot of cursing, but...well, it's Psymon so what do you expect? Also, this is set in SSX Tricky, so I did not intend for that to be Allegra. Sorry for that!!! ^_^;;

"We need to talk," Psymon said gruffly as he grabbed Mac's arm and turned him around.

          Mac glared at him, but otherwise said nothing as he followed Psymon to his hotel room.

          "Look," Psymon said as he closed the door behind him, "I know you love Kaori, and I know that you probably would like to rip my kidney out and smash it into oblivion, but let's look at the facts,"

          "What facts? I left; you took the time to snuggle with my girl. End of story. Now I kick your ass and get my girl back,"

          "Fraser..." Psymon said dangerously, "Don't fuck with me. This isn't the movies, understand? I...liked...I liked her too, okay? She came to my hotel room this morning and told me..." Psymon voice trailed off. He sighed and fell over one of the lounge chairs. 

          Mac raised an eyebrow, "What'd she tell you?"

          "She...loves...me..." Psymon mumbled, "But look, that's not the point. The point is that she's completely insane right now. She doesn't know what she wants,"

          "I know what she wants," Mac said heatedly, "She wants you."

          "What do you want?" Psymon demanded, his voice level raising to a shout, "What do you want, Mac? What do you need from me?"

          "I WANT KAORI!" Mac yelled as he hurled his fists into Psymon chest.

          Psymon grunted and pushed Mac away. Both men were breathing heavily now, staring at each other in complete hatred. "You can't have everything you want," Psymon muttered darkly, "You can't have everything you want."

          "What do _you want?" Mac hissed, "You want Kaori?"_

          "No." Psymon knew he was lying, but continued nonetheless, "I toyed with her. I only messed with her. I never wanted her. I never loved her," he knew it was a lie…but he needed to sort everything out. He needed to push Kaori away, he needed to fix what he'd done…he needed to change again.

          "This is bullshit...." Mac sighed and took of his beanie, running his hands through his hair and choking back his tears, "I come back to compete and I find out Kaori is fucking around with her rival,"

          "It only got as far as a kiss, Fraser," Psymon said angrily, "And what about you? Did you take advantage of her? She's so fucking easy to manipulate, Mac. Did you take advantage of her?"  
          "No." Mac said quickly, "Kaori and I...never..."

          Psymon rolled his eyes, "I thought you would have by now. She's so easy to play with. She immediately loves _anyone_ who can just treat her right,"

          "You..." Mac's voice trailed off, "You..."

          "I was good to her, if that's what you mean."

          Mac sighed, "What're we going to do?"  
          "I don't know," Psymon said, "I don't love her. You love her. She loves me. I got that down."

          "I want her..." Mac whispered, "I love her...I can't leave her..."

          Psymon's eyes flew to the window.

          "Why did you come onto her? Obviously you have feelings for her too, Stark." Mac muttered fiercely.

          Psymon only shrugged, "I dunno. When...I walked her to her hotel room that night..."

          "What?"

          "I walked her to her hotel room one night, and I needed something to hold onto. I never actually liked her particularly, but she was the easiest thing to grab,"

          Mac's face contorted slowly into a rage, "You...needed something? Anything? And you chose Kaori? Because she's so 'easy to manipulate'?"

          Psymon grinned lazily, "Yep,"

          "You bastard!" Mac hurled himself at Psymon. Psymon grabbed Mac's shoulders roughly and threw him aside.

          "DO NOT EVER FUCK WITH ME, FRASER." Psymon whispered, his voice quivering with anger, "YOU CAN'T HURT ME. I don't feel the snow on my body when I board. I don't feel emotion when I fuck. I don't feel love when she's near me. I don't feel anything, Mac."

          Mac was panting, his fists curled up into a ball. "Where is she?"

          "She left."

          "Where?"

          "I don't know. Now get the hell out of my hotel room before I fucking kill you."

***

Zoe sighed and knocked on Psymon's door impatiently. 

          "Psy?" she shouted, "Psy? You there? We need to talk!"

          Psymon opened the door slowly and rubbed his eyes.

          Zoe took a step back, "Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"

          "Yeah, well, you know me," Psymon grinned.

          "Looks like someone is back to their normal self," Zoe commented and returned the smile, "So did you hear? Mac is back,"

          "Yeah." Psymon rolled his eyes, "The punk is bunkin' with me,"

          "Really?" Zoe couldn't help but laugh, "That's interesting."

          "You wanna come in, or are you gonna stand there all day?"

          "So," Zoe said as she made herself comfortable on the sofa, "how are you and Mac faring out? Talk to him yet?"

          Psymon laughed, "Yeah, Mac and I are real pals, let me tell you,"

          "Okay, then, tell me," Zoe said, "Amuse me,"

          "Zoe." Psymon said seriously, "I'm going to tell you something and oyu cannot interrupt me."

          "Okay, shoot,"

          "Kaori...and I..."

          "Ohimgod..." Zoe whispered, "It's true..."

          Psymon stopped immediately. "What?" 

          "It's true...."

          "I said no interruptions," Psymon said sarcastically, "What're you talking about?"

          "Brodi and I talked..."

          "What?" 

          "I talked to Brodi, Psy. I thought I would come here and...see if the rumors were true,"

          "Who knows?" Psymon muttered, his eyes glued to the floor.

          "Eddie and Brodi and I. But," Zoe added hastily, "No one else knows and Eddie isn't even sure about it. It's no big deal but I just wanted to come over and confirm that. I mean...you changed a lot...you stopped talking to me,"

          "I know, and I'm sorry," Psymon mumbled.

          "How's tattoo boy?" Zoe dared herself to ask, "He still hates me?"

          "No." Psymon said, "Tattoo boy thinks that he's been a jerk and wants to say he's sorry for being a jackass,"

          "Well..." Zoe said playfully, "Tattoo boy is forgiven."

          "Tattoo boy doesn't like Kaori..." Psymon was really talking to himself on that...and in someway, convincing himself. It was a lie. Psymon was lying to himself. He was pushing her away, and he knew that. He was trying to escape his actions.

          Zoe smiled, "Psy, I missed you..."

          Psymon didn't return the smile, "Well...you know..."

          "Tell me everything. Please, tell me everything that's happened,"

***

Mac kicked the chair and sent it flying into the wall. He couldn't find her. He was taking his anger out on the chairs in the ballroom of the hotel, which was currently unoccupied. However, Mac didn't notice the door slowly open.

          "Mac?" 

          Mac turned around and saw Eddie and Elise staring at him.

          "When did you come back?" Elise asked cautiously. 

          "Yesterday..." he muttered darkly, "Have you guys seen Kaori?"

          Eddie shook his head. "Nah, man. What's up?"

          "You wanna know what's up?" Mac said furiously, his voice raising to a shout, "She's in love with Psymon and she doesn't even know I'm back. I have to find her,"

          Elise let out a small gasp, "What're you talking about? Psymon? Are we talking about the same Psymon?"

          Mac nodded.

          "This ain't good..." Eddie said slowly, "Where do you think she could be?"

          "I dunno. I talked to Psymon this morning and he said she came to him this morning but left..."

          Elise sighed and exchanged glances with Eddie, "You don't think...she's at...?"

          Eddie shook his head, "Nah, she can't be boarding. Razzle told us it wasn't stable. Speaking of, we should phone Razz and let him have the 4-1-1."

          "No," Mac said hastily, "Rahzel would just get pissed,"

          "We need Psymon." Elise said quietly, "Look, Mac. I know that this is really hard for you to take, and this is probably the worst day of your life so far, but we really need Psymon. Eddie," Elise said quickly, "call Zoe on her cell phone and tell her to meet us in the ballroom and I'll call Brodi. Mac, you need to get Psymon,"

          Mac kept silent. He had been thinking of his life with Kaori...the time they spent together in the hotel.

          He still loved her, after all that she had done.

***

Zoe glanced at her phone and silently cursed. She had finally gotten Psymon to open up to her, and now Eddie wanted something.

          Psymon sighed, "I'm sorry,"

          Zoe offered a weak smile, "It's not your fault, Psy. Kaori...just...well..." Zoe shrugged and answered her phone.

          "Zo?"

          "Ed?"

          "Meet us down in the ballroom. Kaori's missing and we're gonna go on an all out search,"

          "Ohmigod...where is she?"  
          "We don't _know, babe, that's why it's called a 'search', catch me?"_

          Zoe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a minute," she snapped her cell shut and exchanged looks with Psymon.

          "What?"

          "Come with me. We have to go to the ballroom. Kaori's missing."

          "Fuck."

***

Kaori grabbed her board and left the hotel as quickly as possible. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care...

          Psymon had meant the world to her, as of last night, but...Mac...she had done this to Mac. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek. 

          She made her way to the lifts (which was next to the hotel for the SSX circuit's convenience) after showing her ID. 

          She couldn't be kept inside a hotel room with her thoughts. She had to be out boarding. She knew she had just recently healed from her injuries, but she didn't care anymore. Her cell phone buzzed and flashed, but after looking at the number (it was Zoe) she chose to ignore the call. She was going to Aloha Ice Jam, even if Rahzel said there were potential dangers on the course.

***

Mac, Eddie, Brodi, and Elise were out in the lobby.

          "We looked everywhere..." Mac mumbled. "Where could she go? She still hasn't fully healed from her shove,"

          Elise sighed, "I dunno, kid. I think we're going to have to head down to the lifts to see if they saw any small Japanese girl,"

          "I just hope she didn't do anything drastic." Brodi whispered, "She's just a little child. Barely eighteen,"

          "Yeah, well, we gotta find her. I'm heading towards Ice Jam, okay?" Mac said heatedly, "I'm not going to let her go."

          "After what has happened?" Elise asked.

          "I still love her. With all my heart."

          Elise smiled and put a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder, "You are amazing, Mac."

          "Yeah, I know I am."

          "Wait!" Zoe came running out of the elevators with Psymon right behind, "Wait!"

          Elise glared at Psymon dangerously. As soon as he appeared, she marched right up to him and slapped him across the face. "Fuck you," she hissed.

          "Yeah, I love you too,"

          Elise rolled her eyes. "You have a lot of nerve, you know that?"

          "Yeah. I love you too," Psymon repeated, "Now get out of my way." Psymon's board was hanging over his shoulder and he met Mac's eyes. "I'm going to check it out at the lifts. It's the only place she could be."

          "I'm coming with you." Mac said quickly, "So don't try anything stupid."

          Psymon grunted, "Get your board. I don't have all day,"


	8. Searching For A Love

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Drum Kero, who was nice enough to im me and tell me that he likes me stories!!! ^_^ Thank you!!! I also want to ask all my reviewers a question, as well, who do you want to be paired in this story? Just for curiosity's sake, please vote for either Psymon/Kaori or Mac/Kaori. I already have this all figured out (finally!) but I just want to know what you guys want and why?? I'll be counting!

Chapter 8

Kaori was boarding aggressively.

          She forgot about everything. She forgot about her life. She forgot about the competition.

          But more importantly, she wanted to forget about Psymon.

          Kaori squinted her eyes as she prepared for a jump.

***

Mac gritted his teeth. He hated being so close to Psymon. He hated boarding with him. He hated being on his side.

          "You still care for her!" Mac shouted as they boarded.

          Psymon twisted over to the side, stopping immediately and causing snow to fly all over the place.

          "What?" he asked quietly, his eyes dark and narrowed.

          "You still care for her." Mac stopped as well, coasting back to Psymon.

          "No." Psymon muttered, "Never did."

          "You're not good at lying," Mac pointed out, "You can tell me the truth,"

          "Wha-?" Psymon paused, unsure how to react to what Mac had just said. You can tell me the truth? What did he mean by that? "What're you talking about?"

          "You can tell me, Psymon," Mac said quietly. "I love her. And I know you love her, too. I'm not stupid, man,"

          Psymon snorted, "That's news to me," With that, Psymon pushed onward, leaving Mac standing there absolutely furious.

***

Zoe and Elise were busy following the two boys, and weren't faring well with the icy conditions.

          "This is icy for Hawaii!" Zoe cupped her hands and shouted over at Elise who was far on the other side.

          "Yeah," 

          Elise wasn't really comfortable boarding with Zoe. She had always seen her as the unapproachable "punk" type of girl. However, the circumstances proved to be more important then Elise's old grudges. If only Kaori had _told_ her Psymon was doing this to her...

          Zoe, however, was thinking the exact opposite. Kaori had toyed with Psymon, and he was only but an innocent bystander who fell in love. (No,) she told herself quickly, (he didn't fall in..._love_. Did he? And did he still love her? Was he even in love?) Even though Psymon had in fact told Zoe that he felt that he was pressuring her, Zoe still felt that it was Kaori's fault. 

          (It's all Psymon's fault...) Elise thought angrily, (Look what he's done to the poor girl...she's left now in a fit of tears probably because he's a fuckhead...)

          Zoe tried to push her thoughts out of her head and focused on boarding. This was going to be a tough day.

          "Zoe?" Elise shouted, "Why did she leave anyway? Did Psymon tell you anything?"

          Zoe shook her head. She thought it would be best to keep Psymon's feelings a secret. After all, he wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed letting everyone underneath his shell.

          But of course, he had so happily welcomed Kaori. 

***

Kaori's speeds were steadily increasing, and she was loosing more control of her board with each second.

          Kaori twisted her body to the side to manage a sharp turn...but she couldn't nail it. 

          Instead, she slammed back on the ice and was dragged across the course, her jeans ripping and her flesh dragging against the ice. She screamed and tried to stop, but she had been going at too fast of a speed. There was nothing she could do. 

***

Eddie and Brodi froze. 

          "Did you hear that, my friend?" Brodi broke the silence and strained to hear the scream again. "That sounded like..."

          "Kaori..." Eddie finished. 

          There was a pause of silence, but Eddie soon found it unbearable. He strapped his board on and stood up.

          "Eddie, what are you doing?" Brodi asked, "Mac asked us to stay here at the finish line to see if we caught Kaori when she came in,"

          Eddie snorted, "Look, man, your funky and all that jazz, but I'm not about to just stand here when I heard a bone-chilling scream that sounded oddly like Kaori's. Catch me?"  
          Brodi nodded. "Okay. Then I suggest we leave together. It would be safer that way,"

          "Safer the better," Eddie mumbled as he slipped on his purple-tinted shades and pushed off with Brodi right behind him.

***

Rahzel was furious.

          No one was at the hotel. No one was where they should be.

          No one _ever listened to him! He was _only_ the manager of the _entire circuit!!__

          Well. Enough was enough. It was time he changed things around here. For good.

***

Psymon cursed under his breath.

          "Did you hear that?" Mac shouted, "That was her! I know it!"

          "Yeah," Psymon said, "it was squeaky."

          "It's not _funny!" Mac yelled, "She could be in trouble right now!"_

          "I didn't mean to be—" Psymon sighed and pushed on. He wanted to find her...at least make sure she was okay. (Please...let her be okay...let her be okay...)

          Mac paused and glanced at Psymon. "Yo! Psymon!"

          Psymon slowed down and waited for Mac. "What do you need now? You gonna beat me up, Fraser?"

          "No. I just think we should split up and search for Kaori on our own terms," Mac muttered, "You're just getting in my way,"

          "My pleasure." Psymon said darkly as he turned and sped off. "I know all the shortcuts, anyway!" he shouted as he took a sharp turn and dove down into a tunnel.

***

Eddie could see someone far in the distance. It looked like...Elise?

          "Ellie! Is that you?" Eddie cupped his hands and shouted. The figure waved, so it must've been. "Any luck?"  
          "No!" Elise shouted, "What about you?"

          Eddie leaned forward and bent his knees, accelerating towards Elise. When he approached her, he answered with a "no,"

          Brodi was right behind Eddie, and soon enough Zoe could be seen approaching them from behind Elise.

          "What's up, guys? Any sign of the kid?" Zoe asked.

          Brodi shook his head gravely, "We were hoping you would've seen her,"

          Zoe sighed, "No luck here, Buddha. We can't find anything. Did you hear that scream, though?"

          "Yeah, sounded like Kaori if you asked me."

          "Didn't Mac tell you guys to stay at the finish line in case she showed up there?" Elise asked, placing her hands on her hips and staring at Eddie.

          "Well, what would've you done, huh? Kaori screams, you think she's heading to the finish line soon? That didn't sound like an 'oh-goodness-I-got-a-paper-cut' scream to me,"

          Zoe nodded, "Yeah, well, I guess you're right. That sounded more like a 'oh-shit' scream to me. I'd know,"

          "Right," Brodi said, "Now that we've discovered that it is in fact an 'oh-shit' scream, I'm guessing we should head out and search for her?"

          "Do any of you guys know the shortcuts around here? Kaori could be using those," Elise said thoughtfully.

          "I know a couple," Brodi said, raising a hand.

          "Good. You come with me," Elise instructed, "and Eddie can go with Zoe,"

***

Mac sighed. Psymon and he had separated little over a half-hour ago, and still no sign of Kaori. 

          He squinted his eyes and peered into the distance. He recalled his memories with Kaori before they had gotten together.

          The first SSX circuit. He remembered when he first met her. He felt a little uncomfortable near such a bright and cheerful girl. But...afterwards, when he got to know her, he slowly found himself looking forward to those times when he'd be able to see her again. He recalled the times when he had flirted with her, constantly stealing her yellow bucket hat, and then putting up with Elise when Kaori gave up and began pouting. 

          Kaori hadn't been the most amazing boarder ever back in the first circuit, but still, she had never given up and she always was determined to beat him. Though they were indeed boarding partners, Kaori and Mac always had a friendly rivalry between them. Mac was in love with her, he knew, and when he had finally been able to kiss her, to able to taste to soft and tender skin on her neck, he thought he was in heaven. He had wanted her so badly...and now...

          Mac sighed. 

          He lost her to some psycho-path maniac who was obsessed with scaring the shit out of her.

***

Psymon groaned. He had been out here for hours! No sign of her! But still, he wouldn't just leave her out her. He had to find the little squirt. 

          But now that he was alone, he could really reflect on himself.

          He knew he still loved her, but refused to admit it. Even to himself.

          Love was just another complication...something that got in the way of life. Life was so much simpler when he would run into some girl at the slopes when he would be practicing. He knew the line.

          "Ohmigod! You're Psymon Stark!"

          "Yeah, yeah I am," Psymon would say.

          He wasn't the type of guy who would pick up a chick at a bar, screw her brains out and then leave. He hated bars in the first place. He only went there if it was mandatory. If he needed a good hangover. Bars were filthy places, with people just sticking together with their sweaty, sticky body heat. Occasionally, Psymon would find himself waking up next to some hung-over brunette with mascara dripping off her face. In those situations, Psymon would just leave. That was it, plain and simple. The girl would eventually find her way out, right? 

          But, when he had found himself thinking about Kaori more and more, he had convinced himself that he just needed a good screwing. But then, when he had thought about that, if he just needed some girl, then why wasn't he having those feelings for Zoe? Of course, he knew she was interested in him, but then again, she was also absolutely fascinated with Moby Jones. The Brit. When Psymon found that it wasn't the fault of his hormones, he just tried to avoid thinking about Kaori altogether. But that didn't work.

          He then found himself kissing her passionately in front of her door, slowly dragging her inside.

          Psymon knew it wasn't lust. How could he prove it? 

          Because he respected her. 

          Psymon disregarded anyone. He didn't give a rat's ass if they got in his way, he just help them out of his way. He respected Kaori, and had nodded understandingly when Kaori had pulled away from him. 

          That was how he knew it was love.

          Suddenly, he could see someone in the distance.

          "What the hell?" He murmured. 

          Psymon picked up his speed and jumped towards the figure, who was lying down on the snow, unconscious. 

          "Kaori," he whispered, "Oh God, Kaori...please...be okay...please..."

          He embraced her, stroking her hair and burying his face into the soft spot where her neck and shoulders met. Psymon found himself crying soon enough. Why? He couldn't explain why. All he knew is that he wanted Kaori to be okay again. To smile and giggle at anything and everything. To be the bright and sunny girl she was again.

          (It's my fault...) he thought numbly, (I did this to her...I pushed her away...)

          She wasn't injured, but her jeans were ripped down the sides. She had one long cut down the side of her right leg where her jeans were torn, but it didn't look serious. She must've went unconscious from hitting her head against the ice, or something.

          Psymon sobbed quietly. He didn't see Mac approaching him from behind.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 8

parry: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I knew most of you would've been for Mac/Kaori! Fun to see that there are strong Psymon/Kaori fans out there, though! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy, this is the ninth chapter and yet we've hit a grand total of FIFTY reviews! *hugs all reviewers* You guys really know how to make a girl happy! Well, been going through some tough times lately—

Psymon: Her boyfriend broke up with her and is now dating her best friend.

parry: *sob sob sob sob sob*

Moby: Yeh, and now Valentine's commin' up and she ain't got no love...

Parry: *sobbing even louder*

Moby: Yeh, and her best friend is getting _chocolate_ from 'im—

parry: *screams in horror* 

Moby: Yep...no chocolate, no teddy bear, no love...

parry: *glares at Moby* Thanks for being _so very _understanding, Moby! *sobs some more* 

Psymon: No chocolate for you!! ^_^

parry: *now sobbing uncontrollably*

Kaori: I guess this is why she is writing a really dramatic love story...?

Mac: Unfortunately...I mean, DAMN, I'm ALWAYS supposed to have Kaori! It's a FACT, JACK! What's Psymon doin' with mah main girl?

Psymon: Why you little piss off....

Griff: ANYWAY, here's your story that does not include me at all! *grumbles* -_-V 

WARNING: SUPER SHORT CHAPTER COMING!!!! 

Kaori opened one eye groggily.

Everything was blurry.... The wind stung her face as she narrowed her eyes to slowly adjust to the darkened sky.

There was a figure out in the distance; there was someone standing above a cliff, his face glued to hers.

"...Mac?" Kaori whispered. 

It was indeed Mac. He was standing over a cliff, his face brought down with sadness. He was wearing his beanie, and his usual goggles were still strapped on. He was frowning slightly, with his snowboard strapped over his boots. Kaori's eyes widened at the sight of Mac and his gaze. It made her feel...so..._guilty..._

"Mac..." Kaori murmured as she reached out for him. Suddenly, Mac threw himself over the cliff, soaring. Kaori screamed in horror as she quickly ran through the snow, her feet sinking into the depths of the cold, white sea. "Psymon-san!?"

Psymon was standing where Mac had once been, except now he was grinning cruelly. It was the usual grin that he had as he shoved down a fellow competitor, the grin he wore before his feelings for Kaori had surfaced. 

Kaori pushed herself forward to him, but the snow was slowly swallowing her, engulfing her in its coldness. Kaori screamed out for Psymon, tried to grab him, but his smile only widened and his laugh echoed into the night. Kaori was slowly slipping into the snow. She was watching Psymon in terror as the snow proceeded to swallow her legs...her hips now...she was slowly slipping away.

"Psymon!!"

Her hand was flailing effortlessly around, searching for something to grab. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her. Groaning, Kaori pushed herself up and looked up into the face of her rescuer.

Kaori let out a small gasp.

* * *

Mac watched in silence as Kaori's eyes snapped open. She stared at Psymon in horror, as if he had something unusual about him. Mac felt a small ray of hope. A small little downcast ray of hope in his heart that she would...

"PSYMON!?" Kaori screamed and pushed herself away. 

Psymon immediately let go of her as she scrambled to get away. His eyes widened in shock at her behavior as she continued to scream.

"Kaori?" He asked, a little taken aback, "Kaori is something wrong?"

Kaori cast a fleeting glance at Psymon, then down at the snow. "Onegai!! Onegai!! Help me!!"

Mac's jaw dropped. Could it be...? Perhaps Kaori had...?

Kaori didn't even dare look at Psymon in the eye. Psymon, bewildered, did nothing but watch her. "Kaori...?"

"Where is Mackie!? He was here!" Kaori said frantically, "He rescued me! He saved me from the snow! He was here!" She said again, more anxiously this time.

Mac stiffened. Had she seen him? What...had just happened?

Psymon slowly got up and approached her slowly.

"NO!" Kaori screamed, "You didn't help me! You—didn't—help—me!"

Mac suddenly made up his mind and chose that time to jump out and grab Psymon roughly and plow him into the snow. 

"_Stay away from her!_" he snarled.

* * *

Brodi froze.

"Bro?" Elise asked quietly, "Brodi? Are you okay?"

Brodi ignored her and instead focused his attention to the left.

"Brodi? Answer me!! What's up?"  
"It's...something I heard..." Brodi said quietly, still staring off in the distance. "I thought...I heard Mac..."

"Where?" Elise asked immediately, "Where? Let's go! Something could be wrong!"  
"Elise," Brodi said, "Something's been wrong ever since Mac left Kaori..."

* * * 

"Edster? What's up?"  
"My phone's ringing,"

"Who is it?" Zoe asked, coming up from behind him.

Eddie looked at Zoe and then his phone. He answered the phone quickly and muttered a "Hey Elise,"

"Answers _my_ question, I guess..." Zoe shrugged.

"Yeah..." Eddie said quickly, "Uh-huh...no, I didn't hear anything...why? Something up? ...No, no, hold on, talk to Zoe, man," Eddie handed the phone over to Zoe, shaking his head in disgust.

Zoe sighed impatiently, "Elise? Is that you?"

* * *

"Yeah, who else?" Elise said impatiently, "Look, Brodi and I heard something coming from the middle course of the track, can you meet us there and check it out with us?"

Brodi frowned when Elise hung up and smiled brightly. 

"Don't look like that," Elise said quickly, "You look like everything's crashed."

"Elise, everything _has_ crashed,"

"What's with the doomy gloomy act, huh?" Elise asked, "I mean, c'mon, it's all cool,"

"I heard Kaori scream, Elise. I don't think that qualifies as cool,"

Elise sighed and pushed off with Brodi right behind.

* * * 

"You stay away from her!" Mac growled, leaning over Psymon.

"Mac!" Kaori gasped and ran towards him, embracing him. Mac immediately forgot about Psymon and buried his face in the crook of Kaori's shoulder and neck, remembering her. 

"Kaori..." he whispered as he kissed her forehead, "I missed you..."

"This is some _fuckin_'nightmare," Psymon groaned as he pushed himself up.

Mac suddenly let go of Kaori and advanced onto Psymon. "You lied to me," he said darkly, "You lied to me...you said she told you she loved you..."

Psymon's eyes glinted dangerously, "She did. Ask her."

Kaori let out a small squeak and exchanged looks with Psymon.

"What the fuck is this, Kaori?" Psymon muttered, "What is this? Nothing? This was nothing? What about the _I love you_...?"

Mac glanced at Kaori and back at Psymon. "You shut the hell up, Stark. Rahzel will have your ass banned for this,"

"For what!? Falling in fucking love!?" Psymon shouted, his echo traveling across the course.

Kaori gasped. "You—"

"Bullshit, Stark! _You used her! You told me you used her!_" Mac retaliated, glaring at him.

"I lied," Psymon said quietly at he approached Mac slowly, "I lied, Fraser."

"Bullshit!" Mac said again, backing up as Psymon continued to advance upon him.

"I never used her. When I found out you were back, what in sweet Mary's name do you think I would have done? Cut all fucking ties with her, that's what. Ever think that maybe Kaori really loved me?"  
"You're lying," Mac said immediately, "She never said that! If she had, she wouldn't have pushed you away just now!"

"Ask her," Psymon said quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"...Kaori?"  
Kaori glanced at Psymon and then Mac, unsure of what she should say.

* * *

"Atomika, we need to get out there now," Rahzel said crossly as Atomika rummaged through his suitcase, "Did you not bother to _unpack_!?"

"I know, I know, I'm coming," Atomika snapped irritably, "What's the big deal?"  
"My boarders are gone, that's THE BIG DEAL." Rahzel said through gritted teeth. This guy was becoming annoying...

"You're boarders are missing? You mean the SSX stars?"

Rahzel nodded as he tried to restrain his anger. "Yes, you imbecile,"

"Oh shit!" Atomika exclaimed as he quickly put on his sunglasses, "We better get going, Razz!!"

With that, Atomika flew out the door with an angry Rahzel on his heels.

(_Psymon...this is your doing...I've put up with you enough, Stark..._) Rahzel thought heatedly, (_This time, I'm not screwing around...I'll make the committee understand that you need to be locked away..._)


	10. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 9

AN: TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! HOWAH! .

Also, please note that this chapter is very short. And another thing. Who said anything about Zoe being with Psymon? I already have decided on the outcome on this story and I'm very glad for all the voting. I was just curious! ^_^ I think you'll all be very surprised. Heh! Anyway, wish me a happy birthday! You could leave me a review as a birthday present, you know. That would be fantastic! 

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Mac launched himself at Psymon, knocking the older man over, the two boarders tumbling in the snow. Kaori screamed and immediately ran after them.

"Mackie! Stop this!!" she cried desperately, "Please!!"

Mac straddled Psymon, his eyes flashing dangerously, "You—put—her—through—enough!!!" With each word, he hurled his fist into Psymon's face.

Psymon did nothing to stop him, didn't stop him from his punches. He didn't feel at all. His cheeks were tearing as the blood slowly dribbled down them from the force of Mac's punches. But it didn't hurt. What he said, however...

What he was saying. What he was telling him. It was hurting him. It made him feel pain.

(_Was is__ my fault?_) Psymon thought numbly, (_Was is__ my fault to fall in love? Was it so wrong?_)

He chuckled to himself as he thought back to the way he was. His entire life...he had devoted his time to avoiding women and these conflicts. He had put so much effort into feeling no emotion.... Finally, all of these years of frustration—sexual and emotional alike—he had let it all go. And he had fallen in love with the young girl he had least expected to.

Mac continued to smash his closed fist into the side of Psymon's face, his gloves on his hands long forgotten.

"Kaori..." Psymon murmured. 

What she said. The blank look on her face. It was hurting him. It made him _feel_ pain. Suddenly, he remembered what he had said to Mac.

_"YOU CAN'T HURT ME. I don't feel the snow on my body when I board. I don't feel emotion when I fuck. I don't feel love when she's near me. I don't feel anything, Mac."_

But he _was_ feeling. He was feeling—what was that horrid word? That horrible word Psymon had avoided most of his life...

He was feeling _love_. For Kaori. He was in love with Kaori Nishidake. What he wasn't feeling was Mac's fist slamming into his face. He wasn't hearing Mac's screams. He didn't even see him. All he could see was the snow. He could see the snow...a sort of pinkish tint to the snow.

(_Is that my blood?_)

And he saw her. A blurry, fuzzy outline of a small Japanese girl. Clutching her face and trying to imagine none of this was happening.

That made him _hurt_. Was she ignoring him? Why wouldn't she help him? 

"Kaori..." he whispered, reaching for her.

This only made Mac even angrier. 

"Who the _fuck_ are you to speak her name?!!" Mac bellowed, jumping up and slamming his foot as hard as he could into Psymon's side. "You don't come _near_ her! You fuckin' understand me? You understand me? Who's the tough guy now, huh? Why aren't you fighting me, Stark? You know you're gonna get your ass kicked, huh?"

Psymon didn't deserve her! All he did all this year was put her through hell! And Mac had been there to comfort her...he had been there to console her! He was the one who fell head over heels in love for her when he first saw her! And when Stark had dared to even speak to her! Mac couldn't bear it. He couldn't stand to watch Kaori sad because of the hell he was putting her through. All those snide remarks, cheap shots, crude jokes...everything Psymon had done. It seemed like he had put all of his life into making Kaori miserable. Then—_he had the nerve to come onto her when he was gone!_ He did it just to piss him off! Just to prove that he's Psymon Stark! Asshole _extraordinaire_!  
  


Mac had been there with Kaori during the very first circuit. He remembered back to when he first saw her...

_It was cold. That was Mac's first instinct. It wasn't New-York-Cold, it was _COLD_ cold. He briefly wondered if __Europe__ was cold like this all the time. _

_He had pulled his beanie over his hat and pressed his nose against the hotel window. There were three people sitting there with him, each of them anxiously looking around at their surroundings. Mac hadn't been worried. He had long since anticipated this day. This day where he would be recognized for his mad skills on the slopes. When Rahzel had shook his hand and said "Congratulations," all Mac could think was "NO SCHOOL!"_

_He glanced over his shoulder at his fellow boarders. So. These were the people he'd be spending all winter with. There was a very gruff looking man sitting in the corner, checking his watch every so often. The British flag was printed on his overlarge snow coat and he was mumbling "Bloody Hell," every three seconds. Mac frowned. He didn't like him already. This guy—he could tell—was a prick. _

_Then there was that chick sitting down in the middle of an over-stuffed couch fixing her hair. She was hot, Mac had to admit, but she looked to—what's the word?—confident. No one had bothered to sit next to her, and she looked positively pissed at the moment. _

_The other man was standing up, jabbering incoherently on his cell phone. He must've been French. His clothes were so bright and new, Mac wondered if he had just stepped out of a "Pretty Boy" catalogue. _

_Mac only sighed and pressed his nose against the window again, looking out into the snow for any sign of any _sane_ boarder that would be joining him on the slopes. He was keen to get out on the course called Elysium __Alps__. It sounded wicked awesome—sharp turns, high jumps, and fast paced thinking. That was all Mac needed to fall in love with the course. _

_Suddenly, a small yet bright looking car pulled into the small parking lot and out stepped a young little Asian girl. Yellow bucket hat...bright blue overalls..._

_Mac's eyes watched her as she smiled brightly at people outside and shined when she looked at all of the scenery around her. He turned around quickly when the door opened and heard her whisper, "Nothing like __Japan__..."_

_He immediately stood up and approached her slowly, his arm outstretched in a friendly gesture, "Hiya! Name's Mac Fraser,"_

_She giggled as she took his hand, brushing away a strand of hair, "My name is Kaori Nishidake. Hello, Mac Fraser,"_

_Her English sounded a bit different, but he smiled nonetheless and lead her to a seat near him and soon found himself listening to Kaori's life in __Japan__, and how nothing in __Europe__ was like __Japan__._

Kaori squeezed her eyes shut, her hands clawing at her cheeks. She couldn't stare at Psymon any longer. She couldn't watch Mac beat him like this... Psymon can't take this! Psymon was far stronger than him! He should be able to push him off with ease...but why was he taking it?

"Stop this!" Kaori cried.

Suddenly, Mac felt a sharp pain in his side. Immediately, a force threw him off of Psymon, sending him into the snow. His goggles partially off, his brown hair sticking out in many angles, his eyes wide with shock.

"K-Kaori?"

Kaori was standing over Psymon protectively, her eyes wet with tears. She was staring at Mac, panting heavily. 

She had _hit _him. 

Psymon's eyelids fluttered, and that was it.

He was out.

Mac stared at Kaori in horror. "W-what?" 

"Leave him alone," Kaori breathed, "Stop hurting him...he didn't do anything...he doesn't deserve this..."

Mac blinked.

"Mackenzie?!!!" 

Mac swirled around and met Brodi's gaze. "Brodi..."

"What's going on?" Brodi demanded as she approached the three, his board slung over his back. Elise too, was trailing closely behind. Behind Elise's sunglasses, her eyes were wide in shock and he mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh, sweet mother..." she murmured, "What the hell have you done to Psymon?!"

"Kaori?" Brodi looked from Mac to Kaori, trying to decipher what had just happened, "Kaori? Kaori are you okay? Kaori!! Answer me, please!"

Kaori was staring at Psymon. She seemed to have lost all sense of reality. Instead, she clung to Brodi and sobbed. She cried harder than she ever had. Everything was tumbling down...everything was crashing. It was her fault. Everything was her fault.

"Kaori, please, tell me—" Brodi held her tightly as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed until her voice was all ragged and shallow.

"Psymon...is he okay?" she breathed, "And Mac? Will he come back, Brodi-chan?"

She fell into his arms before he could answer, her eyes fluttering and soon, she was out.

"Kaori!!!" Mac scrambled towards her, pushing Brodi aside, "Please...Kaori tell me what's going on... Tell me you don't love him,"

It was more like a beg than a command.

* * *

Rahzel had to keep himself from launching himself at Zoe and demanding what had happened. Zoe Payne and Eddie Wachowski had just entered the hotel lobby right as Rahzel was about to bolt to Aloha Ice Jam and hang Psymon's ass up to dry.

Atomika—much to Rahzel's dislike—had reached Miss Payne first and asked very calmly what had happened.

"Psy's face is screwed up," she whispered slowly, "Mac completely thrashed him,"

Rahzel blinked. "Psymon? Are you sure we're talking about the same Psymon here?"

Eddie nodded, "According to Elise and Brodi. They phoned us about ten minutes ago and said they'd be arriving at the hotel anytime with Mac, Kaori, and Psymon,"

Rahzel paused and glanced at the floor. "Wachowski, what is going on with the circuit?"

Eddie shrugged, "To tell you the truth, Razz, I don't gotta clue,"

"They should be arriving at the hotel anytime..." Zoe whispered, her eyes traveling at the hotel doors as she bit her lip anxiously, "D'you think—"

She was cut off, however, when her cell phone vibrated. 

"Hello?" she said briskly, "Yes...helicopter? What? Are you—yes, okay..."

"Payne?" Rahzel muttered, "Payne? Zoe? Zoe?!"

"Yeah, yeah...okay. Hospitalization? Is it that bad? Oh...shit..."

"Miss Payne?!!" Rahzel clenched his fists now and glared at her in loathing, "Would you please explain to me what is going on?"

Zoe waved a hand in dismissal. "Yeah, okay..." she snapped her phone shut and sighed. "Look, they're coming by the hotel and dropping off Elise. Brodi insists that he go to the hospital with Psymon and Kaori. Apparently, his face is all bloodied that they're worried about his health. Kaori passed out in Brodi's arms and now Mac is determined to follow his girl wherever she goes,"

"You know, Miss Payne," Rahzel said, "I don't think Kaori is Mac's girl anymore,"

AN: Don't panic, don't panic. Also, review please! It would be a great birthday present, huh? ^_^


	11. Relfecting

Believe it or not, parry is still alive. Parry just refused to update for a while for lack of muse in the SSX section. Yes, I have decided on my "Yuri" story. No longer will I be updating the chapters for that story at all. I've just lost too much hope in it and there really is no deepening plot in it in any way. Eh, I really don't care about that story anyway. I think I only made it to satisfy my need to be in the SSX. This, however, I was reading over and over again and finally found some sort of "inspiration" to help me write. Please don't hurt me for the late update...! Please review! I feel that this chapter is a bit _uneventful_, but I do introduce a character that could possibly be a major asset to the plot. I normally don't accept requests from reviewers to put themselves into the story, but for this particular person, I did. The doctor in this story is someone I know...so, yeah. Appreciate her. She's very...well, at the moment I'm a bit upset with her, but oh, well. Very dramatic scenes coming up, and to answer a question: No, this isn't Brodi/Kaori. Heh. Brodi is already taken, as you'll soon find out...

Parry's comeback!!! That's it for now! Now, here is your long awaited chapter!!! Here it comes!

WHOOOSH!!!!

Chapter 11

"Please, Mac," Brodi said quietly, gazing sternly at the younger boarder, "I just want you to stay here in the hotel,"

"But Kaori—"

"Kaori is staying, too. She'll be fine," Brodi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and offered a weak smile. "It would be for the best. The hospital would be asking questions and—"

"If Rahzel found out," Elise said darkly, "You'd be done for,"

Mac narrowed his eyes as he eyes darted to the ground. "Fine."

"Mac, I can't believe you'd lose your temper like that," Brodi said disapprovingly, his eyes no longer the warm, caring eyes Mac was used to, "I want you to stay with Kaori in her room and just stay with her when she wakes. If you can, just try and get past Rahzel, okay? Don't make a scene and don't answer any questions,"

"I can't...I can't just _avoid_ Razz," Mac said slowly, "He'll find me. And he'll ask questions,"

Brodi frowned and sighed. "This goes against all my morals...but please, just don't answer his questions. Steer clear of any attention, alright Mackenzie?"

Mac nodded. He felt like a child.

"I need you to watch her for me. Please. Take care of Kaori. She's been going through a lot lately, Mac,"

Brodi whispered, "I've been worrying about her,"

"C'mon, Mac," Elise said wearily, "The lift stopped. We're at the hotel. Help me get Kaori, would you?"

Brodi took one last look at Mac and nodded.

Dr. Norilyn Laurio frowned as her eyes traveled over her clipboard, her pen occasionally scratching notes on the side of the document.

Brodi stood in front of her, his hands trembling slightly. He tried to keep himself from asking questions, but he didn't know how long this silent treatment was going to last...

"Miss Laurio?" Brodi asked timidly, "Nori?"

The Doctor only sighed wearily and placed her clipboard down on a nearby counter. "This isn't looking good, Brodi." She said quietly, "Psymon needs three stitches in his left cheek with excessive bleeding..." Her voice trailed off, another sigh leaving her.

"I can explain!" Brodi started, but his frown only deepened. He realized he _couldn't_ explain. That no matter how long Dr. Laurio had been working with them, he couldn't afford to tell her what was happening... The media and the accusations...Brodi just didn't want to deal with it.

"Psymon Stark may be known for his little—erm—_accidents_, but...this doesn't look like your average snowboarding accident, Brodi."

"But..."

"Normally, I don't interfere with personal affairs, Brodi, but I _know_ this isn't just a snowboarding accident. I'm afraid I must incline to ask who did this..."

"But you don't understand what's—"

"Brodi," She stepped forward, closing the space between them in one quick movement and reached for his hand, taking his large shaking ones in her own small gentle hands, "You can tell me what happened. It won't go in his records and Rahzel will not be supervising him. He won't have to sign him in or know anything about his injuries, for that matter,"

Brodi took a deep breath. "It's...it's a long story. Mac...he attacked him."

Dr. Laurio let out a small gasp. "Is it because Kaori? Has Psymon been harassing her again? Oh, I _told _her he was going to cause problems..."

"You...you could say Psymon's been bothering her," Brodi mumbled, his eyes downcast, "But...then again, I think she _wanted _to be bothered,"

Not only had Dr. Norilyn Laurio been working hard as the Head Doctor for the SSX Medical Staff, but she also became very close with many of the boarders.

Especially Brodi.

And she knew him all too well.

"What do you mean, Brodi?" She asked quietly, "What's going on?"

Brodi ran an exhausted hand through his hair. "I don't know... Everything has gone wrong since we arrived in Hawaii,"

"Hmm... What an icy paradise it is, hm?"

"Yes, an icy paradise it is..."

Kaori's moaned and shifted uncomfortably, burying her face into a nearby pillow. Her legs entangled themselves into the soft blanket as she brought her hand up to her forehead, wiping away the sweat from her brow.

"Kaori?"

Kaori's eye snapped open and she sat up almost suddenly, startling Mac.

She glanced frantically around, registering that she was resting on a small loveseat…

"Kaori? Are you alright?"

Kaori blinked and turned to see Mac crouching beside the couch, gazing at her intently.

"Are you okay?"

Kaori nodded blankly, "Hai…"

Mac grinned and took her shaking hand in his own, "I just…I just wanted to say that I love you."

Kaori frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. "Where's Psymon-san?"

"Psymon," Dr. Laurio said quietly, lightly tapping his cheek, "Psymon, wake up, please. You have a visitor."

Psymon groaned and opened one eye slowly. His head was throbbing ruthlessly, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Hunh?"

Dr. Laurio only smiled warmly, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Stark."

"Oh..." Psymon mumbled, "Uh...yeah..."

"Are you feeling any better?"

Psymon grunted in an amused fashion, a lopsided grin playing along his lips, "Yeah...if you call having a hammer slammed into your skull multiple times then, yeah, I'm great. Just get me some medication, huh doc? Jack me up on the morphine stuff..."

Norilyn smiled half-heartedly, "Still the same Psymon...except with those open gashes on your cheeks you look even more menacing..."

Psymon chuckled as he shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, yeah...what happened, anyway?"

"You remember Mac?"

Psymon snorted, "_Do I_? Huh."

"Alright then. Well, Brodi has offered to stay be your side until your fully recovered. I don't really expect any more visitors..."

"Hey," Psymon interrupted quickly, "Does...does, uh, Razzy know I'm here?"

Dr. Laurio smirked and folded her hands across her chest, "Perhaps."

"Aw, c'mon..."

"No. He doesn't. I'll let you and Brodi be alone for a while, alright? Just ask Brodi to get me if you need anything. I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, sure..."

The doctor stepped towards the door briskly, but paused and turned around to face Psymon one last time for a brief moment, her brows furrowed. "Psymon...don't do this to Kaori."

"What?"

"Don't hurt her."

Before Psymon could retort, Brodi appeared beside the small doctor and glanced at them both quickly. Dr. Laurio offered a weak smile and departed, the sound of her high heels echoing down the tiled hall.

Psymon frowned and stared at the white sheet that hung over the window, his view of the course completely blocked. He cursed himself inwardly for being such a fool...for being suspended in the first place. Psymon thought to himself whether or not Rahzel _would _ban him if he had found out he had been attacked. He had a good supporting case, he thought. Mac had been the one to attack him, and he himself hadn't even taken a shot. Even when provoked. Psymon clenched his fist as his jaw tightened. All in good time. All in good time, he'd get back at that little punk...

"Psymon?"

"Brodi." Psymon muttered without even looking at him. He felt so vulnerable sitting in these sheets. It wasn't like he needed to rest. It was more like he was just too damn tired to even stand up. He didn't feel any of his wounds...it just seemed...it just seemed like a hassle for him to even bother to move.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about—"

"Kaori." Psymon mumbled. "Yeah, I know..."

"No. Mac." Brodi said gently, "I am completely against what Mac has done to you. He had resorted into the senseless violence that has utterly corrupted many parts of the world. He gave in to the temptation. He had no self control and—"

"And I deserved it."

Brodi stopped his talking immediately and blinked blankly. Had Psymon just--? No, this was _completely_ out of character for him...this wasn't the Psymon he knew!

"I deserved every punch," Psymon whispered fiercely. "I deserved every single blow."

"I just...I just wanted to let you know that I support you."

It was Psymon's turn to blink. "_Support_ me?"

Brodi nodded solemnly, "I guess I have come to grip terms with this...age issue. I realize...I realize that any lecturing would be futile at this point. Seeing you there...on the ground...I guess you could say that I know that you do care for her."

Psymon heaved a sigh, "I dunno, Bro. I dunno if she cares for me anymore."

"I think she does." Brodi murmured, "But...if you want any chance at this, you have to fight for her."

Psymon sat up abruptly, staring at Brodi in complete shock. "Pardon me, sir, but did you fuckin' say _fight_? Jesus, I didn't even know you had that word in your vocabulary!"

Brodi shook his head in disapproval of Psymon's choice of words, "Fight as in...show her that you will treat her better. Not fight as in...physically, as Mac had demonstrated this afternoon."

"I'd do anything for her..."

"Forgive me," Brodi said, "But...I must know. How long has it been since you developed this..._feeling _for Kaori? I mean...did all of that name-calling and teasing result in the same childish reaction little boys had when they felt attraction?"

Psymon shrugged, "Eh...dunno. I started...thinking about her more and more when I spent that night with her talking. I dunno...maybe it's because she was the only person on this circuit who actually appeared to give a damn. I mean...yeah, Zoe and I have our talks, but it's more like Zoe is only interested in the mouth instead of what the mouth is saying."

Brodi stiffened, "Zoe? But...I thought _Moby_..."

"Eh, that's what I though. But, what the hell. Life's a shithole. That's all I got to say." Psymon shifted slightly in his sheets, the little beads of sweat that formed along his forehead slipping down his head.

"Psymon, no one has really bothered to ask you this..." Brodi started, "But...are you alright?"

Psymon chuckled to himself, "Bro, when have I _ever_ been alright?"

Brodi managed a half-hearted grin, "I suppose I owe you that much to at least ask,"

"Maybe."

At that chosen moment in time, Rahzel had burst through the doors with Atomika on his heels and a very anxious young group of boarders...

Save for Kaori and Mac.


End file.
